Cruel to be Kind
by bobbi dillon
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves pulled together, despite their shared hatred for each other. As Draco says, you don't necessarily have to like someone to...
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer…no I don't own any of the characters, but if I did own one certain Slytherin, o, ho ho, the fun we would have.

_I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream_

_-Marcy Playground_

Seventh year Head Girl Hermione pushed back a stray lock of hair impatiently. She had been in the library for so long even she, the queen of the stacks, was anxious to finish her Arithmancy report and get back to the comforts of her room. The last few weeks had been taxing; her work load had considerably increased.

She looked around the library, almost wishing for a distraction. She found that she was nearly alone, save a frustrated looking group of Hufflepuffs and, to her slight dismay, Malfoy. She noticed though, with some satisfaction, that he, too, looked strained. She considered how this year she had been seeing more of Malfoy than she would have liked. They were Head Boy and Girl, and therefore forced to spend much time together on duty, in addition to their similar course loads. Hermione observed that he was also slaving away on his arithmancy report, his usual smug expression absent. A wisp of silvery blond hair swept across his forehead and he flicked his head impassively to clear it. As he did this he looked up and caught her staring. He shot her a characteristic smirk and stared back at her. Slightly embarrassed, Hermione looked back down at her near finished report.

Why did she always find herself staring at him? He was the bane of her existence at Hogwarts, and had been since her first year. And yet…She mentally shook her head in disapproval. She firmly told herself that it didn't matter how hot he had gotten over the summer. Looks aren't everything. Especially in this case: Malfoy was a total git. But again her hormones drove her thoughts in other directions. She looked up again and was relieved to see that he had redirected his attention back to his report. In the few brief seconds that she allowed herself, she took in not only his sleek hair, but also his chiseled jaw line, and broad shoulders—broad shoulders that she was sure led to strong arms. Again, he seemed to sense her staring and looked up, catching her once more.

This time Hermione was mortified. She had been caught red-handed checking him out. Again she looked down, but to her horror she heard the sounds of Malfoy packing away his parchment and walking over to her. She didn't look up even when he came and stood directly behind her chair and stooped down so close she could feel his breath on the neckline of her robes.

"Enjoying the view mudblood?" he whispered.

Hermione spun around and looked up at him with genuine distain.

"You wish," was all she could come up with.

"If you want a better look sometime I'd be glad to give it to you. I mean, Father as always approved, even encouraged, charity work, and I'd wager that it's been a long time since you've seen," he paused dramatically, "a man." With one last smirk he turned on his heels and strode out of the library.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The nerve of him. It was true that she hadn't been with a man since she and Viktor had decided to cool it a year ago, but that was no reason for him to think that she needed his help in any matter. Oh, how she detested that slimy pest. Only he had the ability to get to her the way he did. No one ever spoke to her with such disrespect. No one dared to bring up, save challenge, her sex life.

How then, had their little dialogue managed turned her on?


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, don't own any of them…but again, if I did, well, I would teach Malfoy a few new snake tricks, if you know what I mean, and I think you do.

_She's your adolescent dream,  
Schoolboy stuff, a sticky sweet romance.  
And she makes you want to scream,  
Wishing you could get inside her pants.  
So, you fantasize away.  
And while you're squeezing her, _

_you thought you heard her saying_

_Good girls don't, good girls don't,_

_Good girls don't_

_But I do_

_-The Knack_

The next morning Hermione awoke, still confused about the night before. Why did Draco Malfoy stir her up all the ways he did? She pushed aside her worries and concentrated instead on the upcoming charms quiz.

Little did she know that on the other side of the castle, a certain stormy eyed young man was dealing with similar thoughts and emotions…

Malfoy was still laying in bed, reflecting on the previous night's interaction with Granger. He had caught her staring. He got that a lot around school, but it was often because of his father's newly outed reputation. Those looks he didn't care about, but he believed he had seen a different looking the mudblood's eyes. A hungry look, if he had to label it. Malfoy could not deny that it had enticed him. After all, Granger had come back in her seventh year looking extremely bone-able. Her curves, her full lips, even her once wild hair had been tamed into sexy, curly waves; all of this attracted Malfoy. And the fact that he had caught her mentally appraising him? That turned him on even more. His imagination kicked in, and before he knew it, he was reaching for his wand to perform a lubrication spell and thanking god that he not only lived in a single dorm room, but also didn't have any early morning classes.

After a good few minutes of Granger fantasizing, Malfoy leaned back and tried, in vain, to relax. More thoughts exploded into his head. He couldn't believe that he had just whacked off to the thought of that mudblood know-it-all. Now that he really thought about it, he found himself disgusted by his lust. She was the best friend of his nemesis, the boy that had been semi-responsible for putting his father in jail. Not only that: she constantly got on his nerves by just being the perfect student and in his opinion, a regular brown noser in class. Dammit, he thought, why am I wasting time on this uptight bitch?

Later that day, both Hermione and Malfoy found themselves reunited for the first time since the library the night before. Standing across the dungeon from each other during potions, they found themselves sneaking looks at the other, and surprisingly finding the other staring back occasionally.

Hermione lied to Harry when he mentioned that he face looked rather red. She assured him it was because of the heat, she wouldn't admit it was because of the raw hunger that was swimming inside of her every time she glanced at Malfoy.

On the other side of the room, Malfoy found himself, almost reluctantly, growing hard as he snuck looks over at Hermione. She had taken off her robes due to the heat, and was looking, in his own private opinion, hotter that the cauldron flames in her clinging blouse and skirt.

At the end of class both exited quickly to relieve themselves of their personal shame.

Back in his room, Malfoy decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He was used to getting what he wanted, and the fact that this new object of desire was not to be approved of made him want it even more. He vowed to set things in motion the next time he was alone with Granger.

Similarly, Hermione paced her own single room, trying to come to a reasonable decision over what to do about Malfoy. Then it came to her. Fuck reasonable, she thought. I've been reasonable and responsible my whole life. Let's shake things up. She resolved to be ready for anything when it came to this Malfoy business, and hoped she would be alone with him again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Same old disclaimer, don't own 'em, but would drive one like a slave if I did…a love slave…

_I've been really trying baby_

_Trying to hold back this feeling for so long_

_But if you feel like I feel baby_

_Come on, come on_

_Let's get it on_

_-Marvin Gaye_

Both Hermione and Malfoy got their wish two nights later when they were called to meet with Professor McGonagall about problems with students in the halls. Hermione arrived in the classroom first and sat down, feeling slightly apprehensive knowing that Malfoy would soon be taking up the chair next to her. She also hoped that the meeting would go quickly; she had invited Harry and Ron over to her room to help them with their charms homework. Her mind was suddenly swung from her friends as he swaggered in and plopped down next to her, barely glancing over. Hermione felt a surge of dislike for the arrogant boy. I guess some things still haven't changed, she thought.

Malfoy had intentionally tried to be late. He hated having to sit alone with McGonagall. He suspected that she despised him for his father's actions. Actions, Malfoy thought defensively, that he wanted to be no part of. Yet, the stigma of being a Malfoy would always follow him.

He had walked into the room five minutes late and sat down next to Hermione, not permitting himself to look at her. At least not yet. However, after a few moments he could no longer resist and he snuck a peak. Hermione was ignoring his presence. Instead she was nodding at whatever McGonagall was saying…even taking notes. God, he thought, someone needs to get rid of that stick up their ass.

The meeting progressed, and after half of an hour, McGonagall seemed to be satisfied with the solutions that they had thought up and dismissed them. Little did she know about the excited thoughts contained in both minds.

Hermione stood up from her chair, and when her professor's back was turned, summoned up the courage that had gotten her into Gryffindor and gave Malfoy a smoldering look up and down. To her surprise, he returned to look with a piercing stare and a suave flick of his hair.

Malfoy was stunned. It was as if Hermione had read his thoughts and decided to give him the sexiest up and down he had ever received. After a split second he recovered and threw back what he hoped was an equally sexy intense look. For added measure he drew attention to his hair by flicking it, something he had come to realize drove the girls crazy. He believed she had gotten the message.

They silently walked out of the class room and continued in silence down the deserted hall until they passed a tapestry of a witch with an irregularly shaped nose that covered the doorway to Malfoy's room. At that point, Malfoy could no longer keep up the cool façade. Hadn't he been waiting for an opportunity like this?

In one swift move, he pulled Hermione around and behind the tapestry and flung her up against the way. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. Hard.

Hermione could barely believe what was happening, but was in no way against it. She, in fact, had been trying to cool the fire inside of her when she had found herself being whipped behind a curtain and snogged within an inch of her life. She loved his powerful arms holding up her own. She was so used to being in charge, it was a nice break to be dominated in this way.

She felt Malfoy's tongue begin to press upon her lips and she permitted into her mouth, moaning slightly as it caressed her own. Bloody hell, she thought. I'll dismiss the fact that he's a total prat on the grounds that he's an amazing kisser alone.

Malfoy, encouraged by her moans, pressed up against her, and let her feel his excitement. He began to run his one hand down her body while the other still held her arms aloft. As his hand slid down her neck and started to grasp her one breast, he licked and nibbled his way down the side of her neck, coming to her collar bone. As he nibbled along it, he felt her lean in and begin to work at his earlobe.

Hermione allowed her teeth to gently graze Malfoy's earlobes. She then blew in his ear ever so softly and began to lightly run her tongue around the outside of the ear. She could feel his bulge pressing against her, and thrust her tongue deeper into his ear. It worked, as usual. Malfoy groaned audibly and ground up against her.

"Why don't we take this inside," he growled, opening the door behind Hermione. Not having to be told twice, she nodded, and he picked her up in is arms. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as he carried her in and locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Blah blah, don't own anything, except that ear technique in the previous chapter. That I do own, and I recommend it to everyone. It'll drive your boy/girlfriend crazy.

…_And then I had a crazy fantasy…_

_We were naked in my bed_

_One fling, no strings_

_Moving all around the room_

_Chicka chicka boom boom_

_And then we did it on the floor_

_Against the door_

_Up on the sink where we did it some more_

_The sun was hot_

_And we were both burning red_

_We were naked in my bed_

_I gotta get you naked in my bed_

_On top, don't stop_

_-Frickin A_

Hermione was barely able to look around the room before Malfoy flung her onto the bed in the corner. From what she could see, it was very much like her own private room, with a bed, desk, chair, and an adjacent bath room. The only real difference, she noted, was that it was decorated in silver and green, whereas hers was gold and red.

These thoughts were quickly pushed from her head by Malfoy who had stripped of his school robe and layed himself on top of her to resume his fondling. He grappled with the clasp of her robe and eventually ripped it off and discarded it on the floor. After roughly kissing her for a few minutes, he began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a lavender lace bra. He trailed down her chest and arrived at her skirt. Hermione shivered in anticipation as he snaked his arm up her skirt. He brushed at the inside of her thighs causing electricity to shoot down her spine before he found and started to tease her clit. He worked at her expertly, but at the same time keeping eye contact, wearing an expression the displayed both hunger and daring. Daring her to stop him. As if she would.

Soon in addition to playing with her nub, he forced two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp. There were just too many sensations down there for Hermione to keep her cool. She began to writhe on the bed and moan and gasp. Sensing she was near her climax, Malfoy cruelly stopped, knowing that she would do anything for more. Regaining her senses and out for revenge, Hermione forced him underneath her and straddled him. She ripped open his shirt, ignoring the two broken buttons that flew, and slowly lowered herself down until her face was at his crotch level. She began to unhurriedly undo his belt. It was all too agonizing for Malfoy, who began to regret that he had teased her so. Unable to wait, he undid his belt for her, along with his fly and kicked his trousers off. Hermione smiled a devious smile and pulled down on Malfoy's emerald green boxers, revealing his already erect member.

Still remembering his fault, she teasingly traced with her finger up the inside of his thighs until she reached his taint, causing him to moan. She massaged his package and granted him a few hand pumps, before she pulled her self back on top of him.

Realizing neither he nor she could wait any longer, Malfoy tore off Hermione's skirt and ripped off her panties. He flipped her over so that she was under him and shoved himself deep inside of her. Her reaction was just as he wanted. She gasped and smiled. He began to thrust, faster and harder, wanting to ram right through her. He could tell she loved it. He soon felt ready to go, but Hermione had other plans.

"Not yet," she gasped. She pushed him over and then straddled him once more. He smiled and helped insert himself into her again and she began to work, sliding up and down, and surprising and tantalizing him by occasionally moving in a clockwise way so that his shaft rubbed all around inside of her. Eventually it was too much for either of them. They both came and collapsed, sweating, on the bed.

Neither one wanted to speak, and so it was quiet for awhile. Eventually Hermione rolled over and announced she was going to take a shower. Malfoy just nodded.

As the water ran over her, Hermione thought disbelievingly about the recent events. She had to admit that it had been mind blowing, but she wasn't ready to admit it to Malfoy. No way was she going to hand that to Malfoy; it would only fuel the raging ego inside of him, she was sure of it.

Malfoy lay in bed after Hermione had gone off and didn't stir until she had gotten out. As she reached for her bra and panties, he spoke.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I, er, think it would be best if this, you know, stayed on the down low."

"I quite agree," Hermione said briskly. She was surprised by his attitude. She thought that he would have been smugger. Or that he would have been eager to spread the news of his latest conquest.

"Right," he continued. "So if you don't mind…" he motioned to the door.

Hermione didn't know whether to be offended of relieved. Because it was Malfoy she chose the first.

"You know what, Malfoy, you think you're so great. But if you keep disposing of everything the way you do, you're going to end up one lonely old wizard. I knew this was a mistake," she said venomously.

"Hah," he replied dryly, "I bet it was the best mistake you've ever made. You seemed pretty happy about it thirty minutes ago."

"Screw you. You were loving it as well."

"I never said I wasn't, Malfoy said with a smirk.

With that Hermione stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the shirt on my back.

_I have searched both far and wide  
and I've explored the deepest caverns of my mind  
to try and find an explanation why  
I get this funny feeling deep inside  
when you kiss me goodbye  
and when I lick between your thighs_

_-Coyote Shivers_

What nerve. I can't believe that just went down, Hermione thought, and then smiled to herself at the choice of words. God, if only he wasn't such a great fuck. Or if only he wasn't such a bastard. Disgruntled by her contrasting opinions, she walked on. After carefully weighing out Malfoy's personality versus his sexual adeptness, Hermione came to the conclusion that it had mostly been worth it. In fact, she thought, I would ride that another time.

As Hermione hurried on she checked her watch. She should have been in room an hour ago. Ron and Harry would surely be missing her. Sure enough, they were there waiting for her when she came through the door.

"What happened? Did you forget about us? You know I need help with my…." Ron trailed off at the sight of Hermione's wet hair. Damn, she thought, I forgot to use a drying spell. I need a cover. Thinking fast she told the bemused boys, "Oh, yes, my hair. Well, it was that rotten Peeves. I was just coming out from the meeting, which ran late," she added to cover further, "when out of nowhere he dumped a bucket of water on me!"

"Well, then, why aren't your robes wet?' asked Harry, always observant.

Hermione laughed, albeit a bit nervously. "Oh I dried those already, but I didn't really care that much about the hair. I mean, you two are the only ones who will be seeing me tonight." That seemed to satisfy her inquisitors, and with that they sat down to practice reconfiguration charm.

Meanwhile, Draco was still laying in naked on his bed, just as confused as Hermione had been. On one hand, he couldn't believe he had stooped so low as to fuck a muggle born. But on the other hand, well, just the thought of her riding him like a fury, it was enough to stir some action into his nether regions. He had had his share of witches, but most of them had been too self conscious to throw him around and mount _him_ for a change. He found it to be a rather erotic switch. And what was the harm, really? No one had to know. He seriously doubted anyone would believe it if they heard it anyway. The head boy and the head girl? Who were from different houses? Who hated each other? No way. Malfoy smirked as he got up and walked to the shower. This might be an interesting year after all.

The next at breakfast, no one seemed to notice the fleeting glances being exchanged across the hall by Malfoy and Hermione. They ranged from lustful, to hateful, to hungry, to come hither. It drove both parties wild.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry, "I can't believe you're dawdling so much."

"Yeah. Usually you're the one who is pulling Harry and me toward first class," added Ron.

"Oh, right, of course," Hermione said distractedly. She snuck one last look at Malfoy, a seductive one, she hoped, and walked out of the hall.

Malfoy watched her get up and leave, and followed suit. He had been itching to do this since that previous night. He deftly followed her and her friends towards the front entrance—they all had Care of Magical Creatures. Thinking quickly, he flicked his wand and Hermione shoe laces both came untied. She tripped over them, and Malfoy saw Harry and Ron swoop to help her up. He heard her say, "No, go on ahead, I'll catch you up. We're already late. These laces seem to be in knots." He smirked as the two boys walked on.

Hermione stood up finally from tying her shoes, only to feel a tight grip on her arm and found herself being pulled into a spare classroom by a seemingly eager Draco Malfoy.

They both apparently had the same idea, because neither one lost time in ripping off the other's clothes. Before long, they were on top of a large desk, panting heavily. Hermione had one leg over Malfoy's broad shoulders, and the other wrapped around his hips. She was feeling every thrust and loved feeling Malfoy's engorged penis inside of her. The rush was amazing.

Malfoy had been only momentarily surprised when she had flung her leg up. He soon found that this allowed him to move from side to side a little as he pumped, driving her wild and simultaneously permitting him of feel her all around him. They reached the edge and went over it, collapsing in a sweaty heap on the desk.

"You're fucking amazing," breathed Draco.

"You fuck amazingly," responded Hermione with a satisfied smile. Then she added, as an afterthought, "But I still can't stand you."

"Hey, ditto that, babe. But I figure, we don't have to like each other to fuck each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Dis to the claimer: no, I do not own any of the characters who I have pitted together. Also, an author's note: Until now, I've been trying to write this showing both Draco and Hermione's POVs. But frankly, it's getting old, and I really would rather develop Hermione's side more, so there will be no more of the two sided thing. Sorry. But not really.

_Swingin in the living room  
Swingin in the kitchen  
Most folks don't  
Cause they're too busy bitchin  
Swingin in there  
Cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter  
And she licked the beater  
I scream, you scream  
We all scream for her  
Don't even try  
Cause you can't ignore her_

_-Warrant_

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for Hermione. For once in her life, she wasn't in control of every aspect. She never knew when a strong arm would shoot out from behind a tapestry, or when someone would pull her, unsuspecting, into a deserted class room. It was always Draco, of course, and he had a knack for grabbing her at times when she was least likely to be missed. They had been screwing all over the castle, and every new place seemed exciting. They had conquered all of the spare classrooms off of the grand entrance, the prefect bathrooms, several broom closets, the private study rooms in the library many times over, and even snuck into Filtch's office once for a quickie. Occasionally they would actually make it to one of their own bed's, but it was a rare thing.

Their attitudes toward each other had not really changed, though. In classes and in public places, when they weren't shooting smoldering looks at each other, they continued to argue and annoy the other. Even after they had both pushed each other over the limit and collapsed in each other's arms, they often fought. It was strange, Hermione thought. No one seems to be able to push my buttons the way Malfoy does. Then again, no one knows how to push my buttons in bed the way Malfoy does either.

Malfoy felt likewise. He continued to find Hermione insufferable, but at the same time, irresistible. Every time she shot that annoying hand in the air to answer a question, he found himself thinking of what that hand was capable of doing to him. If he ever saw her coming, he always looked for a private place nearby that he could drag her off to. He also found it highly amusing that the other two thirds of the golden trio didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

But Ron and Harry had begun to notice that something was different. They noted that Hermione had started to come late to class, something that until recently had been unheard of. When they confronted her about it, she just insisted that she had to stop by the library. After all, she did have a heavier course load than they did. But one day after she arrived a little late to Herbology, they asked her about something else.

"Way to get here late again Hermione," mused Harry. "You've really turned over a new leaf."

"Yeah, and by the smell of it, a new flower. What is that smell Hermione? I've noticed it on you more recently? Are you trying a new perfume?" inquired Ron innocently. Hermione didn't realize it, but she smelled strongly of sex. Ron, being a virgin didn't realize what it was. She blushed crimson and stuttered, "W-w-why y-yes. Um, I'm not sure I like it though. This may be the last time you smell me like this." If I can help it, she thought.

"Oh, why did you just put on perfume? Did you smell bad when you woke up this morning?" continued Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Well, it looks like you just rolled out of bed by the look of your hair. I didn't know why you would just splash on a scent if you didn't have much time to get ready."

Hermione self consciously put a hand to her mussed hair. Damn, she thought, I really have to remember to do something about this next time. Luckily for her, Professor Sprout asked for their attention at that time and she was unable to respond to Ron. Little did she know, but someone else had over heard the conversation. Someone who was not a virgin and was able to piece the story together.

Lavender was shocked by what she was hearing. It all added up. Why Hermione was late for class, and when she arrived why her hair was always messed up and why she always looked a little flushed. Lavender couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger having sex? And from the look of it, it was scandalous sex, otherwise why wouldn't she tell her two best friends about it? Her nosy mind started going through the possible candidates for who it could be. Obviously not Ron or Harry. Certainly not anyone in this class. No one else had been late. She thought harder, trying to ignore the shrieking flower in front of her. It was being very annoying. It had a silver, black, and green stem, with petals that had long, white gossamer like stands that looked like pale blond hair. Hair much like…and then it came to her. Draco Malfoy. Of course! When the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had potions together, Malfoy had come late many times. He always got away with it, but lately, Hermione had also been coming in late, only to receive a tongue lashing and ten points from Gryffindor. Lavender was barely able to contain herself. She waiting for the end of class, and then pulled Hermione aside.

"How long have you been sleeping with Draco?" she asked excitedly.

"WHAT?" Hermione looked both affronted and extremely guilty.

"Oh don't try to hide it. I've noticed it all. You and him being late to class all the time, your hair always being messy, his too, now that I think about it. Oh, and the fact that you positively wreaked of sex when you came into class today. It doesn't take an alchemer to know what you've been up to. It only takes a non-virgin."

"I don't know what to say, Harry isn't a virgin."

"Yes, but he is a boy, and they're just as thick about these things. Don't worry about, sweetie. I've been there. Secret sex is always thrilling. So," Lavender smiled, "how is it?"

"How is what?"

"Oh don't be so stiff. That's his task, ha ha, no, how is the sex? Is he as good as he looks to be?"

Hermione paused. Lavender was a notorious gossip, but it was very tempting to finally be able to spill her secret to someone. Not being able to keep it in any more, she gushed, "It's amazing. The best, he lights my fire in ways I never imagined possible. When we're through, my legs shake for a good five minutes."

Lavender laughed. "That's great. I can't believe you two hooked up."

Hermione shook her head. "Neither can I."

With that Lavender smiled and said see you later, and hurried on ahead. Hermione could not help but feel like she had just made a mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hate doing these disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter. Almost as much as I hate the fact that I do not own Draco. Or any of the other characters in the story for that matter.

_You got an ass like I've never seen_

_And the ride…_

_I say the ride is so smooth_

_You must be a limousine _

_-Prince_

"Yes, yes, YES! Dammit, keep going."

"Fuck, you're so tight, how do you keep it like this?"

"You like it tight?"

"Mmmm you know I do, baby, you know I do."

"God, go harder, oh my god, like that. Uhhhh."

"I'm coming, I'm almost there…."

This time they where actually in one of their rooms, Hermione's to be exact. Malfoy was sitting in her desk chair and she was straddling him, riding his strong shaft as he pumped her up and down. They both came and sat for awhile with him still inside of her. He kissed each tingling breast and then her red mouth. She returned by kissing each of his flushed cheeks. It was two days after she had leaked their secret to Lavender and she had not told Draco what she had done.

"God, that was amazing," he panted. Hermione just smiled and climbed off of him. As she pulled her panties back on, she heard a sharp knocking at the door and Harry's voice, "HERMIONE! Open up! I need to talk to you!"

Hermione gasped. "Shit! Malfoy! Get dressed and hide in the bathroom, or under the bed. Just disappear!" Malfoy, looking similarly panicked, threw on his tee shirt and pulled on his boxers. He then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Now, Hermione could hear Ron's voice in addition to Harry's.

"Come on, Hermione! We've gotta straighten something out. Shits going down," he yelled.

They continued to pound on the door until Hermione, after quickly dressing and patting her hair down—she had learned her lesson—yanked it open.

"What?" she cried exasperated, "What could possibly be so important that you…"

"Is it true?" Harry interrupted.

"Tell me it's not," add Ron.

"Is what true?" asked Hermione, afraid that she already knew what they were talking about.

"It's all over school," Harry began, "that you and Malfoy have been, well, you know."

"Have been what exactly," Hermione prompted, wanting him to say it and get it over with.

"Screwing!" Ron spat out.

Hermione could only open her mouth in surprise. Fuck, she thought, I knew Lavender was a big mouth. Why did I have to tell her about me and Draco. Dammit dammit dammit!

Her friends took her reaction to be shock and dismay.

"Now, now Hermione, we knew it couldn't possibly be true! You know Lavender is just a one girl rumor mill," Harry reassured her.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll sort this all out. We'll just start telling people the truth. You know, that you're not crazy and Malfoy is a prat." With a smile Ron pulled a still shell shocked Hermione into his arms. As she felt Ron's arms around her, Hermione broke down. She couldn't lie anymore to her best friends. She pulled herself away from Ron. She tried to look them in the eyes, but found she couldn't. So when she told them, she stared at their feet.

"It is true." She looked up, dreading what she would see. Funnily enough, neither one of her friends looked very upset. She soon heard why.

"Haaahaahaha," laughed Harry. "That's a good one."

"Really, can you even imagine," chuckled Ron.

Hermione had heard enough. "No, listen to me. The rumors are true. I told Lavender about it the other day after Herbology. God, I knew I shouldn't have. I knew something like this would happen."

The laughter was gone. In its place were faces filled with disbelief and dismay. A few seconds passed and felt like a few years. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"I can't believe this. Hermione, don't you have higher standards than that? I mean if you were so lonesome for a bloke, you could have just…"

"It did not just happen because I was lonesome for a bloke," Hermione said acidly.

It was Harry's turn: "Then would you mind explaining how in the hell this came about?"

"It's not like I planned it out! Do you really think I woke up one morning and said to myself, hmm, Hermione, what shall we do today? Study for an arithmancy exam, or fuck around with the arch rival of my best friend? I didn't expect this to happen. It just…did," she finished weakly. Ron apparently couldn't hear anymore. He turned on his heels and ran out the door leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well then, it must be worth it," said Harry quietly. Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It must be some great sex if you've been willing to trade it for what we all have together," Harry looked back at her with a cold, cruel expression. She had never seen him like this. "Tell me Hermione, was it that good? Did you push him down and ride him like a jockey? Or is he usually on top?" He was speaking in a quiet, dangerous voice. The tears had started to flow down Hermione's cheeks. He stepped toward her, backing her into a wall and continued, "Did he go down on you. Show you a whole new world? Did you see stars when he flicked your clit? Did he push you down, or did you willing stoop and suck his dick for free?" He had pushed up against her, she could feel his breath on her face. "I hope it was worth it Hermione. I hope he fucks you so hard that you can't walk for awhile afterwards." Hermione could now feel something besides Harry's breath pushing up against her. It seemed like this little diatribe was getting him excited. And, surprisingly it was working for her too. "Is that how it is with him? Because if it is then it might be worth it. It might be worth every thing you, me, and Ron have been through together. And," here he paused, steeling himself for something, "and it might be worth what you and I could be having." He gave her a dark look, then backed off and walked out the door. Hermione slumped to the floor, not sure what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so, I know it's been super long since I've updated, but I was suffering from a major case of writer's block/ disinterest. But Here I am, back again, and I still don't own a damn thing.

I wish we had never bought a king sized bed The only damn thing it's ever been good for Is plenty room for the real good sex I lay in bed in the dark And all that I can see Is the distance that grows between us You seem so far from me -Everclear

Seconds after the door closed, Draco came out of hiding. He cast a long look at Hermione, then looked away. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, but at the same time, he felt a sene of satisfaction at Harry's indignation. After all, he still hated the teacher's favorite, and it had sounded to him like Harry had been cut deep.  
Still, Hermione looked deeply hurt, and while he still didn't consider himself in love with her--hell, he didn't really consider himself in like wither her, he didn't think it was his place to do anything.  
However, he didn't want to act like an ass and lose what they had, so he simply said, "Sorry about all that. Hope it works out, mate."

Hermione looked up and him. Hope it works out? Thats all he could say? Annoyed, she simply said,"Yeah. Could you please leave"  
"Sure," he said, and was gone.

Hermione picked herself up off the floor and walked over to her bed where she lay down, thoughts swirling through her head. She had known all along that what she was doing was wrong, but she had ignored all those sentiments. Had she really thought that they would have been able to keep up with their affair for so long and keep it a secret? Hogswarts was by no means a large school, and gossip there travelled faster than a golden snitch. She couldn't deny that it was, in fact, her fault that they had been discovered. Hermione mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Why did she have to tell Lavender? Then she came to a realization that startled her. Maybe she had wanted to be found out. Maybe she had wanted to shake the goody-goody image once and for all. Hermione had been sick for awhile now of all the boys keeping their distance from her just because they thought she was too prudish. Dispite her aching, she smiled to herself. Now they'll see, she thought, Hermione isn't the quiet, puritan book-worm they all thought.

Her thoughts turned to Ron and Harry. They had been justifiably upset. She had to admit she would have been furious with them if she had caught one of them in the midst of a blistering affair with Pansy. She knew why Ron was upset; he had had a crush on her for a few years now, although she had never really felt anything for him. Plus it was another slap in his face that yet another one of his friends had been having sex and he still was a virgin. He hadn't known the extent of her and Klum, and she had warned Harry not to tell him. She knew of his jealous tendencies.

Harry on the other hand had seemed just as hurt as Ron, but he had seemed much more angry about it. Hermione couldn't deny to herself that his seething lecture had lit her fire, but she couldn't believe that he had been so into it as well. She had had a bit of a crush on him since she met him on the train first year, but had managed to suppress it, mostly, since then. He, on the other hand, had never shown anything that she would have considered interest in her. She had always believed that he simply thought of her as a best mate and nothing more. And when Ron had come to think of her as more then a friend, well, she had believed that Harry would never like her just for the sake of his other best friend. However, his words and actions minutes ago had suggested otherwise. Only had he suggested that the two of them could "have something" but he had been physically excited by it. Hermione was sure that she had felt him up against her. It was what she had been wanting for so long. But now that it had actually come to be, she felt confused. Had Harry felt this way for a long time and had just not had the balls to confess? Or had he only realized how he felt about her when he had been forced to picture her, instead, with his rival? If that was the case, then she didn't quite trust Harry's feelings. Perhaps he really didn't want her, he just wanted to make sure that Draco couldn't have her.

Either way, Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to talk to both of the boys. 


	9. Chapter 9

The usual bla, blah, don't own anything, so don't sue me, blah here. Also, the reason why my writing may look so funky or why things may be spelled completely wrong is because I'm on a different computer that doesn't have word. Unbelievable, I know. So that means I'm writing on Notebook, which has basically no formating, and zero spellcheck. And I am a terrible speller albeit being an english major.

In you I see dirty

In you I count starts

In you I feel so pretty

In you I taste god

In you I feel so hungry

In you I crash cars

-Smashing Pumpkins

Hermione decided that of the two certain-to-be-awkward conversations that she was going to have to have, the less painful of the two would probably be the one with Draco. She found herself at his door sooner than she expected. Feeling unexpectedly nervous, she rapped on the door. He opened it with a devastatingly sexy look.

"Back for more, luv, and so soon?" He smirked.  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione replied as she pushed her way pass him. "I need to talk to you about something"

Malfoy shut the door after her, then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Talk, hmm, talk how? Wanna talk dirty. I'd be down...or maybe I should say up, for that," he chuckled. "Hows this for dirty. I love it when you take your tongue and start at my ear and lick you way down my body and then, when you get to my dick, tease me by licking just the top and then act like it's lipstick for you and move your lips around on the top"

Hermione couldn't help but shudder with excitement. Part of her wanted to give in, but she regained her senses and turned around, pushing him back. "No," she said firmly. "I need to talk to you about us and what we're doing, and how we need to stop it"

"What? What do you mean. After all this time you're going to go back to being a good girl?" he said with a sneer. "Please. You've been tainted baby. Whether you like it or not. The whole school now knows that we've been shagging, so the whole school now knows what you're capable of. What you're really like"

"That's not what I'm really like. I may have, well, varied from my usual self, but I'm still the same. I still have the same values. And one of those values is loyalty to my friends"

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it"

"I messed up. I let what was just capricious, teenage lust snowball into something I shouldn't have"

"You never snowballed me. Heh heh heh," Malfoy teased.

"You know what I mean," Hermione continued, exasperated, "But now I am putting a stop to it. This can't go on. I mean, where did you really think it was going to lead? We both know that beneath the animal lust, we really don't have any feelings for each other. We just kept it up for the..." she paused, not wanting to say it and stroke his ego, "amazing sex"

"So you're saying that you can just quit this, cold turkey? For what? Potter?" Malfoy spat. "I heard what he said to you. About how you two could be together. Do you really think that would work out? He's the bloody chosen one! You know he's a marked man, and it's only so long before someone hits that mark."

"You don't know that!" cried Hermione, shaken by the statement.

"Whatever. Besides that, do you really think that if you were with him, it would be anywhere as good as it is with me? I mean, do you think he can rock your world, and your bed, the way I can?" He smiled seductivly, pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his member up against her. With final resolve she pulled away, hard.

"Dammit, Malfoy! Stop it. I'll admit it, this is hard for me to do, to give up what is, frankly, a freak thing that we have together. You know, it would figure that the man who can give me the most intense orgasms would be a man I can't stand. But life isn't about orgasms. And so this is the last time, if I can help it, that we meet like this." And with that, Hermione spun around and headed for the door.

"Fine," Malfoy called after her, "at least now I don't have to worry about scrubbing myself raw trying to get the stench of mudblood off of me"

It was too much. As she reached the door, Hermione turned, with tears in her eyes, and screamed back, "Fuck you"

"Sorry luv, that chapter of my life is over"  
She slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own a thing. Now on with the shit show. 

_This is it _

_This is great_

_This is what I always wanted _

_Where do we go from here?  
That's the question of the year _

_I think you're fine _

_I think you're hot _

_This is what I always dreamed of_

-Stroke 9

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she started out for the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy's words had stung her. Despite her loathing the boy, it had still been hard for her to break off their affair. She knew that it was probably just a defense mechanism, but his reverting back to his old term had still hurt. _I guess no one is going to be telling me that I'm fucking amazing for awhile now_, she thought.

Sooner than she had anticipated, she found herself at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Pompescue," she said flatly and the painting swung forward revealing the common room. There were still a few students up, being that it was pretty late at night. As she entered the room, Hermione felt the stares of all of them on her. She could guess what was going through their minds. _"Whore." "Traitor." "Slag."_

Just then, the witch she least wanted to see ran up to her. "Oh, my god, Hermione, I am so sorry!" Lavender said, rather fakely, in Hermione's opinion. "I had no idea that it would get around like this. I only told Parvati, and she must have told others."

"Oh, shut it, Lavender. I knew I shouldn't have told you, everyone knows you're such a bloody gossip," Hermione said dissmissivly as she strode past her.

"Bitch," she heard her say quietly as she walked away. She ignored it and looked around for Harry. She finally saw a few black tufts of hair emerging from the top of a armchair that was facing away from her, towards the fire. Steeling herself, she walked over and stode in front of her best friend.

"Hey," she began quietly, "I want, I need, to talk to you."

Harry said nothing, and kept staring at the flame, an emotionless look on his face. Hermione continued, "Please. Just give me a few minutes. I need to explain. And I need to tell you about...I mean, I now know, I mean, its not just about, well, you know," she finished lamely.

After what seemed like ages, Harry finally looked up at her. "Fine."

"Let's go for a walk in the halls."

Together they strode out of the portrait hole and down the corridors. Hermione, unsure where to begin, kept quiet until she could gather her thoughts. Harry finally heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Well, get on with it then."

Hermione, voice shaking, began, "First of, I want you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you. It really had nothing to do at all with you really. And I didn't think it would go on as long as it did or that we would be found out. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand, and hate me for it, much like you probably do now. I didn't even like him! It was just this weird lust thing that came over us. But I am very sorry, and while I can't say I didn't enjoy myself, I can say that if I lose what I have with you, it definately wasn't worth it."

Harry looked at her intensly. "I don't hate you Hermione. I never said that. I could never hate you. I was just so, I mean, I felt so... and when I heard what you two had been up to, it just made me...it made me so many things I guess. I was angry, I was hurt. Those feelings really didn't surprise me. What surprised me was the intense feeling of jealousy that I got. I just couldn't beleive that you could go for that dick."

Hermione's eyes widened. Jealousy? From Harry? Her heart beat quickened a bit.

Harry continued, "I mean, I guess I've had some feelings for you for awhile now, but I always just thought they were strong feelings for a good friend. But now I know that it was more than that. That I wanted you as more than a friend. I guess it was just this fucked up thing that forced me to realize it."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh, Harry," she sighed, "If I had known you felt this way, I never would have gone with Malfoy. Because, well, I've fancied you for quite some time now, and I always thought that you, well, I mean, when Ron started to like me, I thought that that was the end of my chances with you, because you wouldn't want to do that to your best mate."

"I don't think Ron is as into to you as he used to be, he's been talking about Padma Patil a lot lately."

"So," Hermione began tentativly, "does this mean you forgive me, because I really am sorry. And I do want to to be with you. And just so you know, I went right to Malfoy's and broke it off. It's completely over."

"Yeah. I forgive you. But I still want to know a few things," Harry said. "Like, for starters, how did this come to be? Was there some exchange? I mean, what did you say to each other that started this thing?"

"Well, I don't think anything was really said. It was more of a, well, a look, I guess. I had been finding myself growing attracted to Malfoy...I don't really know why," she quickly added, seeing the dubious look in Harry's eyes. "But I guess it was the same way with him. And then some time ago, there was a meeting that we had with McGonagall, and after it was finished we both sort of just looked at each other, and it was like we both knew what the other wanted. So then when we were walking back to our rooms, he just pulled me behind a curtain and we started going at it."

"Didn't the fact that he was Malfoy and you hated him ever cross your mind? I mean I would think that hearing him call you, well, what he calls you, would be a bit of a turn-off."

"I never forgot that I didn't like him, and I never really developed feelings for him. I think I was even more turned on by the fact that I hated him. It's like we would fight, and it would just fuel my fire. Like I said, it was just animal lust, crazy passion," Hermione said, hoping that Harry would understand.

"Oh, I get it," he said slowly. Then, before Hermione knew what was happening, he had reached over, opened a nearby door, and flung inside and against the wall. He quickly pinned her up against the wall, like he had done a few hours ago, and looked at her intensly. He had a fire burning in his eyes, just like before, but it was a different fire now. Pressed up against her, he asked, "Passionate enough for you, luv?" before going in and kissing her, hard. Hermione's body trembled. She had often wondered what kissing Harry would be like, and now she knew. He was extremely aggressive, seemingly wanting to obliviate all memory of Malfoy's kisses. She loved it. He arms, strong from Quidditch training, picked her up against the wall and brought her legs to wrap around his torso. Carrying her this way, he walked over to a nearby dext and layed her down on it, all the while still kissing her.

As Harry kissed and licked down her neck, Hermione looked around. She and Malfoy had done it here before. But she no longer wanted to think about Malfoy. She just wanted to focus on Harry, who was now snaking his hand, teasingly slow, up her skirt. She smiled at him, seductively, and put her hand on his, guiding it up faster. His hand slipped under her underwear...just as Malfoy's had done earlier. _Stop it!_ she told herself, _you're with Harry now. The guy you've wanted to be with for ages, now stop thinking about him._

Soon, she stopped really thinking of anything, because Harry had found her sweet spot. He teased and twiddled, making her moan. Then, right as she thought it could get no better, Harry did something that Malfoy had never done. He stopped and gently took off her skirt and rolled down her panties (with Malfoy there had always been a lot ripping) and went down on her. As soon as she could feel his hot breath down there, Hermione grew even more excited. But when she felt his tongue against her, licking, it nearly forced her over the edge. She managed to hold on for a bit more, but Harry's technique was too good. Within minutes, she careened over the edge, coming and moaning her best friend's name.

As she lay there panting, Harry got up and stode over her. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. We should probably be getting to bed, eh?" And with that he put her panties back on for her and helped her into her skirt. She was amazed at how gentle he could be. So unlike Malfoy.

Harry walked her to her room and kissed her good night. Hermione shut the door after he had gone and leaned against it. It had been quite a night after all. Exhausted, she walked over and fell asleep on her bed, with her clothes still on and a smile on her face.


End file.
